


suitcases and paperwork

by braigwen_s



Series: prince and the pauper (iroh ii/mako) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Still Waiting On A Name For Izumi's Daughter, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: “Your suitcase is empty!” said Iroh, indignant, coming out from the bathroom with shaving cream below his ear.





	suitcases and paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



> Prompt: " "your suitcase is empty" + makiroh "

“Your suitcase is empty!” said Iroh, indignant, coming out from the bathroom with shaving cream below his ear.

Mako sighed, looking up from his spread of folders. “I need to tie things here up, love: appoint a deputy, arrange security for when your mother shows up here -”

“- Convince yours to come as well, siege Ba Sing Se, kill the moon, my sister expects us all at the palace at least three days before Solstice and you’re -”

“Iroh!” said Mako, and he stopped mid-rant, held his hands up.

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to pack for you?”

Mako smiled, suddenly, and his face lit up like a power plant, and so did Iroh's heart. “Is that a surrender, General?”

Iroh leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s - fiancé‘s! - nose. “Never, Chief. Just a change of tactic.”

“Oh, that’s what it is.” He tilted his head up, catching his lips in his for a moment. “Hm, I taste victory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this needs context: They're going to announce their betrothal on the Summer Solstice; Izumi's picking them up because it's tradition to have a chaperone because Royal Marriages Are Important.  
> Mako's Chief, as Iroh implies - this doesn't really set it anywhere much, except post-the-comics, given we don't have canon retirement ages for the Avatar universe.


End file.
